Bodyguard
by otakufan375
Summary: Honoka is the princess of Otonokizaka and Umi is her bodyguard
1. Umi's new position

Honoka Kousaka is the Princess of Otonokizaka and is loved by all of her royal subjects. The King and Queen decided to hire a personal bodyguard so Honoka would remain safe at all times. They looked for someone who would be worthy to guard their eldest daughter. They never found one warrior who was worthy or strong enough to guard her. They gave up on their search and went back to the castle and decided to go and watch some the guards train. They looked at all the knights that were currently training. The King was watching over all the trainees, but one trainee caught his attention. He was looking at a young girl with straight black hair. He saw her moving with fast moves and fast reflexes. The Queen looked at her husband and saw that he looked focus on something. She looked in the direction that he was looking in. She was able to see what he was looking at. She saw the young trainee defeating most of her fellow trainees. Both of them looked at each other and gave each other a nod. They soon headed back to the throne room. They called for the captain of the guard. The head guard showed up and kneeled before the King and Queen as a sign of loyalty.

You called for me your majesties?" The guard asked

"Yes we did. We require your help" The King said

"What is it that you need your majesties?" The guard asked

"We were watching the guard trainees and we saw one girl with straight black hair defeating most of the trainees in her class with ease. Do you know who that warrior is?" The Queen asked

"You must be talking about Umi Sonoda, She's considered a prodigy in any sort of fighting style" The guard said

"That's interesting, would you tell her to come to the throne room?" The King asked

"Right away your majesties" The guard said

The guard left and after a few minutes later they saw Umi entered the throne room. They looked at her and saw that she looked nervous.

"Y-y-you c-c-called f-f-for m-m-me, y-y-your m-m-majesties" Umi stuttered

"No need to feel nervous" The Queen said

Umi got herself together and tried to look more relaxed.

"Now we are aware that you're the best the trainee in the entire squad" The King said

"W-well I guess I am, I mean I didn't want to brag about it" Umi said

"Well Umi we decided to assign to a new positon" The Queen said

"A-a-a new position? What is it?" Umi asked

"We want to assign you as a personal bodyguard to our first daughter, Princess Honoka" The King said

Umi froze and stayed still for what felt like several minutes. Umi couldn't believe that the King and Queen had assigned her as a personal bodyguard to Princess Honoka, their first daughter.

"Are you sure you want me to guard your daughter? I'm sure there are others who are better suited for the job than me" Umi said

"We've looked everywhere for someone but we couldn't find anyone but when we saw you sparring in the courtyard and easily taking out most of the trainees we were convinced that you were the one that we were convinced that you were the one that we were looking for" The Queen said

"W-w-well if you think this is something that I should do then I'll accept your request" Umi said

"Excellent! I'll call in our daughter so you two can meet" The King said

The King called a maid and told her to fetch Princess Honoka. The maid bowed and left to get Honoka. A few minutes later a girl with brown hair with a side ponytail entered the room. The girl had an orange gown on. She also had a blue tiara on her head. Umi looked at the Princess that she would be guarding from now on. In her opinion the Princess was a very cute girl.

"Did you call me dad?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I want you to meet Umi Sonoda and from now on she'll be your personal bodyguard from now on" The King said

"Oh! Really?!" Honoka said with excitement

"Yes, now please introduce yourself to Umi" The Queen said

Honoka nodded and turned towards Umi and gave a bow to her. Umi felt embarrassed to have someone of a higher power bow to her.

"It's nice to meet you Umi" Honoka said in a polite manner

"L-l-likewise" Umi said

Umi was told that she would be following Honoka around where ever she went. Umi was still nervous and had doubts that she would be able to do this job but it was request from the King and Queen themselves so she had to accept the job. Honoka stopped walking which made Umi stop walking as well. Honoka turned over and looked Umi with a smile on her face.

"How about I give you a tour of the castle?" Honoka asked

"Sure that would be nice, please lead the way Princess Honoka" Umi said

"Just call me Honoka" Honoka said

"But that would be a sign of disrespect!" Umi said

"Not if it's a request from a royal heir herself so it's ok. I insist that you call me Honoka" Honoka said

"O-okay if you insist" Umi said

"Let me hear you call me Honoka instead of Princess Honoka" Honoka said

"H-H-Honoka" Uni stuttered

"Good, now that that's settled let me be your tour guide for the castle" Honoka said

Umi knew her way around part of the castle but not all of it. If she was gonna be Honoka's bodyguard then she needed to know her way around the castle. Honoka led Umi down the castle hallways. She led to the kitchen and the dining room. She led her to the library and Umi was fascinated by all the books in the library. She led Umi to her room and showed her what the inside look liked and Umi was surprised that the Princess' room was so big. There were curtains at her window and they were open right now. If you were to look out the window you could get a perfect view of the garden.

The Princess also had some drapes that were hanging over her bed. She would close them when she would go to bed. Honoka led Umi to the room that was next to hers. It was also a big room but it was a relatively smaller than Honoka's room.

"This where you'll be staying from now on" Honoka said

"Thank you very much Honoka" Umi said

"Your welcome" Honoka said

It was evening and everyone was going to bed. Honoka and Umi were going to their rooms to turn in for the night.

"Good night Umi" Honoka said

"Good night Honoka" Umi said

The two girls went into their rooms and went to bed.


	2. The dragon attack

Umi's job was to make sure that Honoka would remain safe from anything that could hurt her. She had to be on the lookout for anything that could harm her. Umi wasn't sure is she was right person to be a bodyguard but if it's an order from the king and queen then she had to follow those orders without any questions. She would watch the princess as she performed her lessons. Umi had to admit that the princess was very cute but she wouldn't admit that out loud.

For the short amount of time that she has known Honoka she already knew that she tends to be lazy but when her mind focuses on something she will try to get it done. She also knows that the princess really loves bread. She's afraid that the princess would gain weight. Umi had to refrain from talking to her about these issues because she was afraid that it would sound like she was scolding the princess and she didn't want that so she just stayed quiet. Honoka had introduced her to her younger sister, Yukiho. Umi bowed to the younger princess.

The princess was done with her lessons for the day and she was out strolling in the garden to look at the flowers. Umi was watching as Honoka was admiring all the flowers in the garden. She was happy to see that she having a good time. That peaceful time was short lived when there was a big roar that was loud enough to cause an earthquake. The princess was caught off guard and tripped. Umi rushed and caught her before she could fall. Honoka thanked her and looked around to see what had made such a loud noise. Umi looked up and saw that there was a giant dragon flying towards the castle.

"Princess over there!" Umi said

Honoka looked in the direction that Umi was pointing at and saw that it was a dragon.

"Is that a dragon?" Honoka asked

"Yes and it's coming this way! We need to get you inside where it's safe" Umi said

Honoka didn't argue and the two girls made their way towards the castle. The dragon breathed fire and Umi tackled Honoka out of the way to prevent her from being burned. The guards at the castle began their counter attack and tried to shoot it down. The dragon was able to dodge the oncoming assault and continued to get closer to the castle. The dragon flapped its wings really hard to create a strong gust of wind. It was mostly aimed at Umi and Honoka. The duo were knocked off their feet.

Umi saw that the dragon was headed towards Honoka and she rushed to get to her first before the dragon did. The dragon released another fire breath which caused a shockwave that pushed Umi back. Honoka looked back at the dragon and saw that it was ready to grab. The dragon grabbed Honoka and started to fly away from the castle. Umi got up and heard the Honoka's scream. Umi looked up and saw that the dragon her in its grasp. Umi gasped and tried to follow it but she knew that there was no way she would be able to catch her on foot.

She went over to where the other guards were and saw that they were trying to shoot the dragon down and save the princess from being kidnapped. Umi saw a catapult and got an idea. She entered the catapult and pulled the rope. She was launched in the air and was headed towards the dragon. She managed to land on the dragon's back. The dragon noticed that Umi was on its back and tried to shake her off but Umi held on tight. Honoka saw that Umi was there and called out to her.

"UMI! PLEASE HELP ME!" Honoka shouted

"DON'T WORRY HONOKA! I'LL SAVE YOU! JUST HANG IN THERE!" Umi shouted

Umi managed to crawl all the way to the dragon's neck. She took out her sword and stabbed the dragon's neck. The dragon screamed in pain and started to lose altitude. Umi noticed that the dragon's grip on Honoka was starting to loosen. She went over to the arm and tried to pry it open. Umi told Honoka to grab and hold on to the dragon's claw as tight as possible. Honoka did just that and continued to pry the claw open. When Umi was able to open its claw she told the princess to take her hand. When Honoka did that, Umi pulled her close to her and managed to guide her back on the dragon's back.

"Thanks Umi! You really saved me!" Honoka said

"I'm just doing my job princess" Umi said

Honoka giggled at the response that the young bodyguard gave her. The dragon started to lose altitude even more and Umi saw that the dragon was about to crash and they were going to crash too if they didn't get off the dragon's back. Umi waited until they were close enough to the ground. She was waiting for the opportunity to jump with the princess and hopefully they can get out of this with only minor injuries. Umi saw that the ground was getting closer so she lifted up Honoka and was holding her bridal style. Umi's chance finally came and she jumped off the dragon. Both girls landed on the ground and tumbled until they came to a complete stop.

The dragon crashed and Umi was able to get the princess out and herself out of danger just in time. Umi got up and saw that princess was on the ground. She rushed over to her side and shook her.

"Honoka wake up!" Umi said

The princess opened her eyes and saw that Umi was standing above her and saw that she had a look of relief on her face.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Umi said

"It's all thanks to you Umi" Honoka said

"Like I said before, just doing my job" Umi said

Both them giggled. They both heard the sound of marching. They turned around and saw that they were soldiers from the kingdom. There was a soldier at the very front and Umi noticed her appearance. She had blonde hair that was in a high ponytail and she also had blue eyes. They stopped in front of them and the blonde girl stopped in front of them and looked at Honoka with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright princess?" The blonde asked

Honoka tried to stand up and but she fell back down immediately. The blonde examined her and that the princess had sprained her ankle.

"Excuse me?" Honoka asked

"Yes?" The blonde asked

"Who are you?" Honoka asked

"I'm Eli Ayase, the captain of the guard" Eli said

Eli then ordered some of her men to take Honoka back to the castle where her ankle could be treated. When Honoka's ankle was examined it turned out that her ankle was not sprained it was broken. Honoka wouldn't be able to perform some of her lessons because of the injury. Umi was in the castle hallway when she heard some footsteps. She looked up and saw that it was Eli. Eli approached her and Umi saw that she was not very happy right now.

"Are you the princess' bodyguard?" Eli asked

Umi was starting to get nervous because the captain of the guard was standing right in front of her and she had the feeling that she was to be scolded.

"Yes, I'm her bodyguard. My name is Umi" Umi said

"Well Umi, I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you. Not only could you not prevent the princess from being captured but you also caused her to get injured. I'll applaud you for saving her but she didn't get out of this unscathed. A true bodyguard would never have let such a thing happen" Eli said

With those words Eli left and Umi was in shock. She knew that Eli was right and she was starting to think that the position of a bodyguard wasn't meant for her. For now she'll be Honoka's bodyguard until someone more experienced will take over for her.


	3. A walk around town

Umi was in the town with the princess. Honoka wanted to view some of the daily activities her subjects. She wanted to see the people that work hard in the kingdom. Umi didn't really feel comfortable going downtown for two reasons. The first reason is that she doesn't do well with crowds and the second reason is because she's still doubting herself as a bodyguard after the dragon incident. Princess Honoka's ankle broke and that left a huge weight of guilt on her shoulders.

Everywhere they went the citizens greeted her with bright smiles on their faces. Umi could tell that Honoka's was really loved by everyone around the kingdom. She could also see that Honoka loved everyone just as much. Umi kept a lookout for anyone that would try to attack her. She still continued her training with the other soldiers when she was at the castle.

Umi was brought back to reality when the princess called her name.

"Umi" Honoka said

Umi looked up and saw Honoka holding two pieces of freshly bake bread. She had a bright smile on her face and she held one out towards her.

"Here" Honoka said

"Oh princess, I couldn't possible take that" Umi said

"I bought two because there's two of us. One for me and one for you" Honoka said

"Well if you insist" Umi said

Umi took the bread from Honoka and took a bite. Umi's eyes widened in shock when she bit down on the bread. Honoka saw this and smiled at her bodyguard.

"How is it?" Honoka asked

"It's delicious" Umi said

"I come here often because the bread that they make here is the best. You're the third person that I've shared this with" Honoka said

"Third? Who was the first and second?" Umi asked

"The head maid, Kotori Minami, was the first person that I've shared bread with and the second person was the captain of the guard, Eli Ayase" Honoka said

Umi was disheartened when she heard Eli's name. She still had Eli's words stuck in her head. Honoka saw that Umi looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Honoka asked

"It's nothing princess, don't worry" Umi said

Honoka pouted when Umi refused to tell her what was bothering her. Umi saw the princess' pout and thought that it was cute. The princess had a childish side and that made her even cuter.

"Come on, just tell me! It's obvious that something's bothering you" Honoka said

"Please let it go, princess" Umi said

Honoka pouted even more and made a little whine noise. Umi couldn't help but think about how the princess' childish qualities were so cute.

"Fine, but if you ever need someone to talk to then let me know. You're not just my bodyguard, you're my friend too and I want us to get along" Honoka said

Umi looked at her with a look of awe. Now she understood why everyone loved her so much. She tried her best to treat everyone as equals. Umi n had new respect for the princess because of her love for her people and her kingdom.

"You are a kind person princess" Umi said

"It's natural to be kind to people isn't it?" Honoka asked

"Yes, but your kindness has earned you the love and respect of your people and that is something that you should be proud of. You'll be a great queen someday" Umi said

Umi noticed that he princess had a grim look on her face after she said that she would make a great queen.

"Did I say something wrong? If I did I'm sincerely apologize. I didn't mean to offend you Princess" Umi said

"It's nothing to get upset about. It's just that I don't think I'm suited to be a queen at all" Honoka said

"Why do you say that?" Umi asked

"You saw the way I acted earlier when I was trying to make you tell me what was bothering you. I can be quite childish and someone childish like me isn't suited to rule over a kingdom" Honoka said

"Princess" Umi said

"If anything my younger sister, princess Yukiho, would be a much better ruler than me. There are times where I wished that I wasn't born into a royal family. If I was citizen then I wouldn't have to worry about the kingdom's future. I'm selfish individual" Honoka said

"That's not true, princess" Umi said

"Huh?" Honoka asked

"You're very kind and have the respect of your people in the kingdom and that proves that you would make a great queen. You make it sound like that you'll be all alone when you become queen. You'll have people to help with your royal duties when you really need it. You won't be alone, you'll have others to help you in your time of need" Umi said

Honoka looked at her bodyguard with shocked eyes. She never expected her own bodyguard would the one giving her a lecture. Umi noticed that the way the princess was looking at her and she just realized that she just gave the princess a lecture when she had no right to. She blushed and bowed repeatedly as she apologized for her rudeness.

"I'm so sorry! I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot about your position as the princess! Feel free to punish me in any way you like! I'm not afraid to face them!" Umi said

Umi heard the princess starting to giggle and that made her assume the worst because she thought that the princess was really going to punish her.

[INSIDE UMI'S HEAD]

 _Honoka had Umi tied down on bed and she was only in her underwear. She was looking at the princess with tears in her eyes. She was afraid of the princess because she saw that this was her true personality. The princess was wearing a dominetrix outfit and she was holding a whip in her hand. She gave Umi a sinister smile._

" _Are you ready for your punishment, Umi?" Honoka asked_

" _Y-yes, princess" Umi said_

 _The princess also had some devil horns and a devil tail that proved that kindness that she showed her was fake. Honoka walked towards the bed and raised the whip. Umi was waiting for her punishment to begin._

[BACK TO REALITY]

"Umi?" Honoka asked

Umi was brought out of her imagination and was back in the real world. Umi shook her head for thinking that the princess was giving her a strange look.

"I'm not gonna punish you Umi. I just didn't think that I was gonna receive a lecture from my own bodyguard" Honoka said

Umi's imagination almost surfaced again but she listened to the princess.

"Thank you Umi, those thoughts were in my head for quite a while. Thank you for making feel at ease" Honoka said

"Y-your welcome" Umi said

Umi then sensed an attack coming she was able to see that several knives were flying towards the princess. Umi took out her sword and deflected all of them. The princess was shocked that she was targeted. Umi looked around and saw a shadowy figure escape but she couldn't go after whoever it was because that would leave the princess unguarded.

"Princess, we need to return to the castle" Umi said

"O-ok" Honoka said

Umi could tell that Honoka was shaken up because of the sudden attack. It was obvious that she was never targeted to be killed before. Umi lead her back to castle safely.


End file.
